Sunrise
by Foxy 'mallow
Summary: About 2 years after the events of Breaking Dawn, Beth Alexander is alone in the woods of Forks when she is changed into a vampire the Cullens take her in. She is caught up in her new life, her love,and there's something different about Beth
1. Dreaming

Sunrise

**AN: this is my first fanfiction, i have most of this written down, any of my friends who read this said it was really good, but i need you peoples feedback! please read and review!:D thanks!!**

Chapter one

Dreaming

I pulled the brush through my hair one last time and set it down on the desk in front of me. I poked my head through the doorway of the family room where my mother sat, "Night mom, love you" , I called. She turned from the tv, I was a little relieved. She'd been watching _a lot_ more tv than was normal for the past four months since my dad died. I was relieved because up until recently she never bothered to look up, even though I could tell she wasn't paying _any_ attention to it anyway. "I love you too Beth", she replied. I turned and went back up the stairs.

I lay in bed thinking. I wasn't tired, I had only chose to even go to bed out of pure boredom. I remembered what my friend, Lindsay had said today that had upset me so much.

Lindsay and I are both sophomores at Forks highschool. We have gym together last period. Coach Clapp was demonstrating a new football pass. Some people found it difficult, I was not one of them. So when Lindsay whined, "I don't get it!" I, being the great friend I am said "I do, I'll show you" It was, at this point that things declined slowly. "You get everything" Lindsay grumbled, very quietly, but I still heard it. I whirled around, "_Excuse_ me!?" "You heard me!" She started, "You get everything, great hair, great skin, good grades, your parents get you almost everything you want. Your life is perfect!" At that point I felt tears well up in my eyes "My life is **far** from perfect at the moment!" I spat at her and rushed from the room. I stayed in my car crying until the bell rang and shocked me out of it.

Everything Lindsay had said was true, except that my life was perfect. Four months ago I might've said that my life was pretty close to perfect. Until the stupid car accident that took my father's life.

I felt a few tears leak out of my eyes and soak into my hair. I clenched one hand around the porcelain heart I wore around my neck. It's white and has a pretty design around "Beth" written in fancy cursive. On the back it's inscribed with the words "Love forever, Daddy", he gave this to me for my fifth birthday, I've hardly ever taken it off since. A few more tears escaped and I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

I dreamed I was in a long, empty, white room. I was standing in front of a full length mirror. It was just me reflected, as any mirror does it showed me, me. Standing there, I examined my waist length dark brown curls, peered into my reflected pure blue eyes, I felt like I was looking for something other than a reflection in the mirror. I took a step back and slowly the image in the mirror began to change. She was _me_, but the mirror me was much more beautiful, and her eyes were closed, how was that _possible? _I reached out toward the mirror, my hand froze inches in front of it when she-_ me_ moved, she raised her head a bit and opened her eyes. Her cold, blood red _eyes._ I gasped. I was frozen in front of the mirror, staring at this pale, beautiful, _scary_ me. She raised her hand and beckoned for mine –which was still hovering in front of the mirror- forward. I obeyed. Very slowly I inched my hand closer to the mirror, to the frightening strange me in it. Where my hand should have connected with the cold, hard, glass it kept going and I was falling, into black nothingness where the pale, scarily gorgeous me waited.


	2. Fire

Chapter two

Fire

I pulled myself up into a sitting position as I pulled out of the dream, shrieking. Suddenly I became aware of another noise, a shrill beeping sound that made my blood run cold. The fire alarm was going off. I leaped out of bed and bounded to the door. In my hurry, I almost forgot the basic fire safety rules that had been drilled into me since kindergarten. I hastily felt the back of the door with my hand. It was normal, so, I threw it open. The hall was so thick with smoke I could hardly see. I felt along the walls until I was downstairs where the smoke was thinner. I raced out the back door. I gasped for breath in the cool night air. I remembered another fire safety rule and headed to our "meeting place"

In the forest behind the house there's a huge rock that I used to play on when I was little, my mom made this our meeting place incase of a fire. I sat down in front of the rock. Mom didn't come. I leaned back against the rock and curled my knees up to my chest. No mom. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my legs. After a few minutes when there was _still_ no mom all the hideous possibilities chased each other around in my head. The faint sound of sirens pulled me out of my worrying.

Without even thinking about what I was doing, I ran, deeper and deeper into the woods. I ran until my legs gave out and I just dropped, I lay deep in the forest, not thinking about the fact I was freezing, not thinking about the fact I would be getting dirty. All I could think about was mom. Mom. Mom, the only family I had left. I knew something terrible had happened to her. I also knew I couldn't go back. They'd send me away, to a new family.

I sat up with my knees to my chest and my arms around them. Mom. No, no, no, no, no. all I had left, gone. Forever. What would I do? Where would I go? I rocked back and forth to a rhythm. Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom.

Slowly the sun rose. My thoughts stayed the same. I didn't cry, my head was still processing all of this, no matter how many times I told myself she was gone, _never_ coming back. Somehow I didn't believe it. I didn't **want** to believe it, I suppose that was it. I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

I'm not sure why, but suddenly everything just clicked. My mother was dead. The woman who raised me was d-e-a-d. I started crying, for lack of a stronger term. Just as I was beginning to control the uncontrollable sobs I heard a twig snap. I jerked my head up and searched for the being that had caused the noise.

Suddenly from behind me a deep, perfect, male voice spoke. "Don't scream!", it warned. I whirled my head in the direction the voice had come from. "Behind you", said the voice in my ear. Before I could do anything I felt the cold lips on my neck and the teeth tearing into my skin. I heard a howl and whatever it was that was on me was shoved off by a giant blur of sandy brown fur. Then I felt it. The fire in my neck, not on it, _in_ it. I screamed and clutched at my neck. I collapsed on the ground, screaming and writhing in agony. I could faintly hear sounds of a struggle behind me, but I didn't care, the fire was spreading. I fell into blackness.

Suddenly very warm arms scooped me up. I opened my eyes to see the face of a native American boy. The pain of the fire coursing through me blurred my vision, so I found it difficult to make out any of his features. "It hurts", I whimpered, not caring how pathetic I sounded and that this boy was a total stranger. "What hurts?", his voice sounded so caring, so _worried_. "The fire!" I yelled at him, could he not see the flames that _must_ be dancing across my neck? He gasped and started to run. I didn't bother to wonder how he could run so fast, especially with me in his arms. I just shrieked and whimpered in pain.

He stopped running. I heard other voices. "Seth! Alice said she was bitten!?", a worried male voice asked. I screamed in pure agony. "Oh Seth", another male voice said. "This could be complicated". "What could be complicated?", a female voice asked, all of these voices were strangely clear and perfect. "Seth here has imprinted on this girl", the second male voice explained. I shrieked again. "We better get her inside", another female voice suggested.

My body burned, I don't know how I was still alive, surely pain this bad would mean imminent death? "Shh, it'll be over soon", one of the female voices assured me. "Am I gonna die?" I whimpered. "You would have been lucky if that was the case!" Another girls voice said coldly. I just screamed.

I cried, screamed, and begged for death for ages. The fire raged on. A hot hand stroked my forehead, "It's almost finished", whispered the one voice that was not perfect, it was the voice of Seth, the one who brought me here. "Seth, you do realize she'll be like any other newborn vampire", the voice of the man they called Edward warned. _Vampire? _"She won't be like Bella" "I don't care!" Seth argued, "You know I couldn't control this, but it doesn't matter to me what she is!" "Of course _you'd_ be the one to fall for a vampire, Seth!" A new voice teased, it was another imperfect voice, a husky male one. "Hey Jake." Seth grumbled. I screamed again. Everyone kept telling me it was going to be over soon. Did that mean i was going to die? I tried to think of the possibilities but stopped, thinking was too hard so I just burned and screamed.

Suddenly just when i thought the pain of the fire couldn't get worse it did. I screamed louder. "Is this the end?" Seth asked someone. I could feel his warm hands clutching mine. "Yes" Edward answered. My heart sped up, this was it, I was going to die.

It happened. My heart stopped. The pain drifted away and was gone. How was i not dead? I slowly opened my eyes.

AN: ok, theres chapter 2, sorry it took so long, i was busy. please review!!!!!


	3. A New Life

Chapter three

A New Life

I looked up, there were several people in the room, I was amazed at the sudden clarity I could see in. This confused me. Suddenly it felt like my throat was on fire! Great, more fire! I cried out in the pain and frustration

"She needs to hunt" said the voice of Edward, I whirled my head around so I could put a face to the voice. "What?" I asked. "It'll help, here I'll take you" Alice offered. That's all she needed to say, if there was something I could do to stop the burning, then I'd do it. "I'll come too!" Seth piped up, "Hunting!" I reminded them, raising my voice, which sounded strangely perfect, "NOW!"

Alice chuckled and led me out the door and into the forest, we ran with incredible, exhilarating speed. On the way Alice quickly prepared me, she explained that what I was thirsty for was blood and it turned out she was right. We took down a pack of deer, finally I could feel all the blood sloshing around inside me, just as f I'd had too much to drink which, in a way, I guess I had.

"Better?" Alice asked when we were done. I nodded "Come on" she said "I'll explain everything back at the house." We flew back to the house where they explained to me what I was now, beautiful, strong, fast,

bloodthirsty

vampire.

They explained how they drank only animal blood, and as long as I stuck to that I could become a part of their family. I quickly agreed, I didn't want to be alone. The Cullens were now my family. There was Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Renesmee. Jacob and Seth were "shape shifters" who turned into wolves and very close family friends.

At the sound of Seth's name I remembered what I'd heard while I was burning that I was curious about. "What's imprinting?" I asked. "How do _you_ know about that?" Bella looked bewildered. "I heard Edward say that Seth… imprinted on me, when I first got here…how long ago?" "Three days" Alice whispered. Everyone was silent. "Is something wrong?" I whispered to Alice, before she could answer Carlisle spoke. "Perhaps you should explain, Seth" He suggested. I looked at Seth, something about seeing his face made me smile.

"We should ask Jake to explain, I don't really understand it very well" Seth mumbled. "But he's with Renesmee" Bella protested. "So tell him to bring her back" Seth shrugged "He'll protect her if necessary." Bella looked torn. "Beth isn't going to do anything to her." Alice sounded so sure,_ how was that possible?_ "She can see the future, Beth." Edward said. _Did I say that out loud?_ Edward chuckled "No" Then they went on to explain about how some vampires got special powers.

"When Nessie gets here, you'll see her power," Seth told me "It's the coolest of all!" Bella whipped out a cellphone and called Jacob and asked him to bring Renesmee over. She looked anxious "I'm sorry" I said " If you're worried, they don't have to come." "I'm sorry Beth." Bella said "It's nothing against you, its just, you are a newborn vampire and she's part human." "That's okay."

The front door opened, a new strange, sweet scent invaded. I wrinkled my nose, _that_ was supposed to be appetizing? "Jake! Stay there!" Bella called, she turned to me "What's wrong!?" " Shouldn't I _like_ the smell of human blood?" "Of course" Carlisle said "Don't you?" I shook my head slowly. "That's interesting, a vampire who doesn't like human blood, I wonder why that is" Carlisle mused. Bella breathed a quiet sigh of relief, "Jake! You can come in!" She called.

AN: i'm so sorry i took so long to update! anyway, its finally done! I have this whole story on paper, but it might still take me awhile to get around to updating again, sorry if that happens. sorry to for taking so long and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, i always get very happy when i read one, so please review!


	4. AN

**This is just an author's note, sorry I haven't updated in sooo long, I'm going to be very soon! And this time I mean it gosh darnit! I wanted to tonight, but I accidently left the story in my desk at school, so no updating tonight (well technically there will be, but this doesn't really count) Anyhoo, I Nethilynne hereby promise I will add a new chapter by the weekend, so stay tuned!**

**Thanks! : )**


	5. Renesmee

Chapter four

Renesmee

Into the room walked Jacob and Renesmee. She was beautiful, pale skin with pink cheeks, long bronze ringlets, and big chocolate brown eyes. Bella held her arms open and Renesmee ran into them. She put her hand on Bella's cheek, "Yes, that is." Bella murmured to her daughter. "I suppose." Bella nodded. "Renesmee would like to me you Beth." Bella started to walk over to me.

"How old is she?" I asked looking at Renesmee. "Technically, she's been alive for almost three years." _She sure doesn't look three _"Since She's half human, half vampire she grows quite rapidly." Edward said. _That's gonna get annoying_. Edward chuckled. "She will be fully grown in a few years." "What happens when she's fully grown?" I asked "Will she…" _die?_ It didn't take Edward's mind reading to know what I was going to say. "She will be frozen like the rest of us." Carlisle explained. Renesmee put her hand on my cheek. A picture flashed into my head. It was Seth, he was holding a girl, she was screaming, she was me. _So _this_ is Renesmee's gift. _There was something questioning about the picture. "What do you want to know?" I asked her.

"Why were you in the forest alone?" She questioned in such a lovely voice I was momentarily stunned. Then I remembered. Mom. "I don't want to talk about it." I said to Renesmee. She replaced her hand on my cheek and replayed the sentence wondering why. "It's too hard to talk about." I whispered. She nodded. She showed me Jacob telling her Bella wanted them to come here and once again wondered why. "Oh yeah" I remembered why Renesmee had come here in the first place. "Jacob, Beth would like you to explain to her what imprinting is." It wasn't really a question. Jacob cast a nervous glance at Renesmee. "It's alright." Edward said.

Jacob took a deep breath. "As you know Seth and I are werewolves-excuse me- shape shifters." He paused, so I nodded. "Well, there is a …magic that helps us find our perfect match, our soulmate" "Imprinting." I filled in the blank. "Yes." "Why?" "No one's really sure, some think it's to help pass on the werewolf gene, but in this case…" He trailed off. "What?" I asked. "Is it because I'm only sixteen?" "Oh Beth!" Esme came over and put an arm around my shoulders in a motherly way.

"Beth, you'll be sixteen forever now." She said gently. _Oh yeah._ "Well why does it matter then?" Esme sighed "You're frozen forever Beth, never changing." She emphasized the word _changing_. "Oh." I said "You mean I can never have kids." Esme hugged me. I'd always wanted kids I guess. It just seemed like a natural part of life. "How is it possible for Seth to imprint onME then Jacob?" I demanded. "Because when I first saw you, you were human." Seth said, mostly to himself. "If I had just run a little faster, I could have…I could have SAVED you!" He sounded angry, but his tone softened as he looked at me.

I got up and stood in front of him. I took his hand. "I don't blame you, in a way you _did_ save me." I looked into his eyes and felt something strange, so this imprinting thing didn't just affect him. Not only was _I_ his soulmate, he was_ mine_. _Well duh_ I told myself, _was that not obvious?_ "Wow" I breathed. "It is kinda amazing isn't it?" Jacob said. Seth laughed "Heck yeah!" I smiled, "Amazing, yeah"

Seth and Jacob had to leave a few minutes later. And everyone but Alice who had taken me hunting earlier decided to go hunting. I sat on the couch with Renesmee. She showed me a lot of things about her life. I asked her about Jacob, they seemed awfully close. I giggled when she called him _her_ Jacob. She laughed too and together our laughing was one of the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard. She told me many things in her silent way until in her perfect voice she asked me "Can you talk about you now?" "I don't know, are you sure you want to hear about me?" I asked. She nodded eagerly. "It's kinda sad" I warned. "But it has a happy ending." She said simply.

I took a deep breath "Alright Renesmee, you told me your story, I'll tell you mine."

**An: Sorry I didn't update when I said I would, the internet crapped out for awhile, but it's back now and I'll hopefully update again real soon! Oh and happy Canada Day everyone!**


End file.
